


happy accidents

by zhuzhubi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kid Fic, Marriage, Oblivious Spencer Reid, Pregnancy, Spencer Reid as a dad, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhubi/pseuds/zhuzhubi
Summary: Spencer and (y/n) have only been together for about a year when he shows up at work one day with wedding invitations. The announcement is so sudden that the team doesn’t really know how to react - Penelope takes it in stride and starts gushing about wedding planning, but everyone else exchanges confused glances when he’s not looking, raising eyebrows at one another with surprised grins....(or, spencer x reader keep getting pregnant on accident)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	happy accidents

**Author's Note:**

> @zhuzhubii on tumblr

Spencer and (y/n) have only been together for about a year when he shows up at work one day with wedding invitations. The announcement is so sudden that the team doesn’t really know how to react - Penelope takes it in stride and starts gushing about wedding planning, but everyone else exchanges confused glances when he’s not looking, raising eyebrows at one another with surprised grins.

It’s not that they’re surprised that Spencer and (y/n) are getting married, or even that it’s happening so soon - it’s more so that each and every one of them was _so sure_ that they’d be able to tell as soon as Spencer started _thinking_ about proposing, that he’d be a complete squirrely mess in the lead up. But nothing like that happened at all - Spencer left work on Friday night like normal, and came back on Monday with wedding invitations. And yes, he’s much better at keeping secrets than most people give him credit for, but not about his now-fiancé - even now, he blushes every time he brings her up in conversation, there’s just _no way_ he managed to keep this a secret -

While the others are busy congratulating Spencer (and pretending not to be as shocked as they really are), JJ starts looking the card over. It’s a little rectangle of what feels like high-quality cardstock with a candid photo of the happy couple dancing in what JJ knows to be Rossi’s living room - it’s one of the many, _many_ pictures of them Garcia took the first time Spencer brought (y/n) to a team dinner. The text is obviously handwritten (though it’s very neat and gives the card a nice homemade feeling), and it reads:

_Ms. (y/n) (y/l/n) and Dr. Spencer Reid invite you to their wedding celebration!_

_Saturday, April 3rd -_

_Wait, April 3rd?_ JJ thinks as she squints down at the paper, _That’s only like…two-and-a-half months away, why are they in such a rush -_

And then it hits her. “Spence!” she blurts out, interrupting the buzz of half-excited-half-curious conversation, “Is…is (y/n) _pregnant?_ ”

His face immediately fills with the most adorable blush and his cheeks puff out as he bites his lip - everyone’s heads snap towards him, eyebrows creeping up impossibly higher as they wait with bated breath for his response. Spencer looks back and forth between JJ and the rest of the team, sputtering a little as his blush deepens ever further. Finally, he takes a deep breath and lets himself grin, shuffling his feet as he gives the tiniest nod and whispers, “Y-yeah, um…yeah she is.”

Everyone just stands there in shock for a moment as they try to process the information - Spencer’s always struck them as the type of guy who would spend _years_ planning for a baby before even _considering_ actually having one, the type of guy who would be meticulous about contraception (as much as they hate to think about Spencer having sex). This is the last thing any of them expected when they came to work - it’s a lot to take in for 9am on a Monday morning, who can really blame them for short-circuiting a little bit?

Spencer’s just starting to nervously rock on his heels, worry replacing happiness with every second that passes in silence, when Morgan jolts out of his stupor and claps him on the shoulder. Spencer lets out an eloquent, “Ah!” at the sudden jostling, but then he looks over at Morgan and sees his huge smile and then relaxes. 

“My man!” Morgan says through his grin, and everyone else springs back to life at the sound of his voice. 

Garcia yelps and nudges Morgan out of the way to pull Spencer into a hug, her excited chatter so fast the words start to blend together (“Ohmygosh, (y/n)’s pregnant? Ohmygosh! You guys are having a baby, oooooh I’m so excited you two are gonna be such great parents, of course you are! And Auntie Penelope is gonna spoil that baby genius so hard…”). Hotch smiles as Rossi jumps in to rescue Spencer when he starts to get a little too flustered, and JJ patiently waits her turn.

Spencer pulls out a wallet-sized ultrasound photo and everyone gushes over the little blobby form. “She’s already thirteen weeks along,” he says as he stares down at the black-and-white image with nothing but love, “I can’t believe we didn’t realize sooner!”

And then the team share amused glances this time because Spencer and his new fiancé can both be pretty oblivious at times, and it’s not at all surprising that it took them a little extra time to realize. 

…

Baby Reid arrives exactly twenty-six weeks and one day later. (y/n) goes into labor while Spencer is at work, though thankfully not traveling, and he’s just as much of the panicked expectant father everyone knew he would be - he gets up from his desk to take a call and comes back white as a sheet, almost walking into a few people on the way through the daze of _oh god this is really happening right now!_ It takes JJ almost ten minutes to figure out what’s got him so freaked out, and another ten to get him calmed down enough for the drive to the hospital. 

When the baby is finally born eighteen hours later, he and (y/n) look past all the goop covering her tiny little body as she wails and see nothing but perfection. And Spencer knows how that works, how it has to do with chemicals flooding his brain and telling him to care for his offspring, but it feels like so much more than that. 

_It_ is _more than that,_ he thinks as he watches his wife cradle his newborn daughter in her arms. He knew that he wanted this, wanted children, but he didn’t truly realize just _how much_ until he became a father - and in that moment he’s _glad_ she was an accident because he would’ve overthought and over-planned otherwise.

(And maybe that’s why when (y/n) tells him that she’s pregnant again a little less than eight months later, and then a third time about six months after Baby Reid the second is born (a boy this time), neither of them is all that surprised despite the fact that they weren’t trying to get pregnant)

…

Spencer invites the team over for dinner this time - the day of, he spends about thirty minutes entertaining the idea of cooking dinner for everyone before a very curious (and very fast) toddler starts running around the living room and a mildly fussy baby starts crying and -

Yeah, there’s no chance in hell of him cooking dinner for everyone. He settles on take-out from this Greek place (y/n) really likes and places an order for delivery while running after his daughter, who spends the entire phone call pulling the books off of every shelf she can conceivably reach. By the time his teammates start trickling in, (y/n) has handed him his son so that she can grab a quick shower - he opens the door with a baby against his chest and a toddler clinging to his legs, and Emily (the first to arrive) chuckles a little at the sight.

The announcement doesn’t come until long after dinner, which is filled with toddler chatter and pointed subversion of any questions like _so…what is this all about?_ Spencer and (y/n) sneak off one at a time to put the kids to bed and kiss them goodnight, then rejoin everyone else in the living room and share glances back and forth until someone finally asks the question.

“So…,” Rossi starts once the conversation loops back around to the hosts, “To what do we owe the occasion, Ms. and Dr. Reid?”

It’s the moment they’ve both been waiting for and they look at each other and bite back grins, no longer worried about little ears overhearing now that the kids have been put to bed. Spencer raises his eyebrows at his wife as if to say _do you want to tell them, or should I?_ and she just smiles back at him before turning to face everyone else. 

“I’m pregnant!” she says, leaning into Spencer’s side as he tucks an arm around her shoulders.

“Again!?” Emily blurts out before she can stop herself, inhibitions lowered from too much red wine. She sucks in a breath and starts to backtrack, saying, “Oh, I’m sorry, that was rude of me! Forget I said that, um… _congratulations_ is what I meant to say, hahaha…”

“No, it’s okay,” Spencer replies through his chuckles, “We weren’t planning to have another baby, so it was a surprise for us too!”

And then congratulations are shared for real, there’s Y _ou two make such adorable babies, ohhh I can’t wait to spoil this one too!_ and _You know you’re gonna have two toddlers and a newborn when this one is finished cooking, right? You two are really gonna have your hands full_ and _Oh, I forgot to ask! How far along are you?_ Despite the initial shock, everyone is excited about the imminent Baby Reid number three, most of all Spencer and (y/n).

At one point, after the initial excitement dies down a little, Morgan pulls Spencer aside and starts digging through his pockets as Spencer looks on in confusion, glancing back at his wife who just eyes Morgan with a raised brow. Finally, Morgan pulls a little crinkley thing out of his pants pocket and says, perhaps a little louder than he intended to, “Kid - you _really_ need to learn how to use one of these,” and presses the thing into Spencer’s hand.

Spencer instinctively closes his hand around it and furrows his brow as he feels the foil square digging into his palm. He snaps his hand back open and recognizes the thing immediately, looking wildly between it and Morgan as he exclaims, “Did you just hand me a _condom?_ ” definitely much louder than he intended to.

And everyone just blinks at them for a second, wanting to laugh but not knowing whether or not it’s appropriate to. (y/n) cracks first, doubling over as she takes in her husband’s aghast expression, and everyone else is quick to follow - even Spencer starts laughing eventually, trying his best to stay quiet and keep the kids asleep and going red in the face in the process. 

At the end of the night, he and (y/n) curl up in bed together and brush gentle hands over her belly, smiling over the beginnings of life growing inside for the third time. The condom gets tucked away into the top drawer of Spencer’s bedside table and forgotten about for now - after all, (y/n)’s already pregnant.

…

_“Hey guys, um…would you be interested in coming to dinner at mine and (y/n)’s tomorrow night…?”_

_“…are you guys seriously having_ another _baby?”_

_“…I-I never said that!”_

_“Spencer, we’re profilers. You didn’t need to.”_

_“…”_

_“You know, Will had a vasectomy after Michael was born.”_

_“…what’s_ that _supposed to mean!?”_

_“Hey, all I’m saying is that you’re about to have your fourth kid in well under five years, and correct me if I’m wrong, but none of them have been planned. I’m starting to think maybe Morgan was right about that condom.”_

_“…I-I, um…uhhh…”_

_“Uh-huh. Yeah, that’s what I thought.”_


End file.
